


The Heir and the Dersite

by stars_will_fall



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Medievalstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert was the heir to the throne of Prospit, well beloved by some and hated by others. Dave Strider was a promising knight, trained by the very best, with one mission- capture the heir and bring him back to Derse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Anticipation was high across the kingdom of Prospit. It felt like only yesterday the talk of queen’s pregnancy was first heard, rumors spreading through the village like wildfire, but finally after a long wait this was the day they could welcome the new royal into the world. This would be the young Egbert’s first child and therefore the heir to the throne, adding to the people’s excitement. Of course, it would be a while before anyone in the village saw the child, but no one seemed to mind that much.

The royal family stayed in castle’s large infirmary unaware of the excitement in the village below. A worried king sat beside the comfortable bed his wife laid on, holding her hand as other rushed around the room. It was a day they both had been looking forward too. The young couple could only imagine the joy of having a child. Yet on this day, the joy seemed to be pulled from the room, and smiles were nowhere to be found. As it got later in the morning, the king was given the knowledge that there was a complication and the life of the queen could not be assured to him. He nodded solemnly, and continued to hold her hand, hoping for the best. Really, it was all he could do. 

Around midday the small cries of an infant could be heard in the room the bustling of people around the bed ceasing as the bundle was handed to the mother who through her pain, looked like the happiest woman alive. The small prince quieted down as he was held. He already had a head of soft black hair to match the rest of the Egbert family line and, as he opened his eyes, they found them to be the same beautiful bright blue as his mother’s. The child was placed in a crib by the bed and the family was left to rest. James Egbert watched on as his wife shut her eyes, never to open them again. It was in that moment he swore to the newborn heir, he would take care of him, keeping him happy and safe no matter what it took. 

Miles away in the kingdom of Derse a young man, head of the royal guard was walking the streets, sword at his hip. Their kingdom was a little troubled with robberies, murders, muggings and the such happening on a daily basis. It would be hard, but they were working hard to try and get it under control. Derrick had been called out to look into a scream that was heard in the night by many. The house was small, clearly belonging to a family without much money. He knocked on the door only to get no answer. With a shrug, he tried the knob and the door swung open. He stepped inside and sighed at the sight of blood everywhere. Another family gone. He wasn’t all that surprised. 

A soft whimper came from behind the small bed in the room, and derricks head lifted from looking at the three bodies. He heard it again and carefully made his way over, looking over the bed to see a young child. He could be no older than three or four and had a mess of almost white hair. His red eyes were filled with tears. Derrick sat down on the bed and held his arms out to him. “Come here, little one. You’re safe now.” The little boy sprung into his arms with a sniffle and the two left the house, going back to the castle grounds. With the King and Queen’s permission, Derrick took on the child, gave him a name and vowed to protect him. David would be trained to be a knight by the best there was.


	2. Life in the Castle

Seventeen years later…

Footfalls echoed off the large stone walls of the castle accompanied by the laughter of a small child and the deeper laugh of her pursuer. The source of the sound wasn’t a surprise to the two guards coming down the corridor who instinctually moved aside to avoid being hit. This was a normal occurrence in the castle and the main way John Egbert, the heir, and his younger sister, Jade, spent their free time.

Their father happened to turn the corner just as Jade’s foot caught on an uneven stone and sent her tumbling into a wall. The heavy tapestry detailing the day of his crowning fell from it hanging on the wall and onto her. John cringed, looking up at his father, as he heard the loud clatter of the wooden pole at the top hit the floor. 

The king shook his head as he leaned down to uncover the small girl. She gave him a sheepish smile, deep green eyes still sparking mischievously. 

“Jade, dear, I’ve told you time and time again not to run through the halls. Have I not?”

“Yes, daddy you have.” She replied as she stood up and brushed off her dress. Jade was the daughter of some distant cousin of the king. When requested, he took her in as his own. After all, John and him were alone in the castle, and he had always wanted many children. John took to Jade immediately, loving being able to take care of her and play with her whenever he was lonely.

As the king scooped the young girl up into his arms, he noticed John trying to slip away and sighed softly.

“Jonathan.” He began sternly

John paused, turning back towards him and giving him an innocent smile. 

“Yes, father?”

“I expect you to set a better example for your sister. You know better.”

“I was just-” John is cut off by the look on his fathers face. “Yes sir.”

“I know you were just having fun, but you are a prince and should act as such.”

John recited the last part with him, having heard it oh so many times. His dad sighed softly, ruffling his hair as he walked past him with Jade. 

“Please get it cleaned up and meet us down at dinner.”

John nodded softly, toeing at the stone floor with his boots. “Yes father.”

The king nodded and walked off carrying the small princess with him. He didn’t mind John having fun. The boy deserved it. After all, he worked hard and behaved himself most of the time, but he was worried about the two getting themselves hurt. John was too old now to be acting so recklessly, and he knew John would never correct the problem himself.

It took John a good twenty minutes to get the tapestry back up in place, much faster than it usually took him. John had grown into a handsome young man, tall and strong with pale skin and incredibly dark hair that always look ruffled but in a way that suited him well. His eyes remained their bright blue, framed by dark lashes and always holding an enchanting spark of joy in them which paired nicely with his ever present smile.

John had a happy life in the castle, he would be lying if he said he didn’t. He had free roam, people who catered to his every whim and a library. Oh, his mother’s library was spectacular, a place where he could spend hours if allowed. Of course, he did not have all that much free time. The only time he was free from schoolwork, training, and his other responsibilities was in the afternoon. He was free an hour before dinner and into the night as long as he was in bed before too late.

The only complaint John ever had was his inability to leave castle grounds. Sure, he had the entire castle, the library, the gardens, but it still left something to be desired. As he explained to his father many a time he wished so badly to be able to visit the rest of the kingdom. His father always told him the same thing- it was too dangerous in the village for a young man, especially a prince, even with protection. John didn’t believe that one bit. He didn’t know why anyone would want to hurt someone in the royal family.

That’s why he devised a plan. After a fantastic ham dinner with his family and the always incredible dessert, John and Jade were excused and both went to the library where John read to her until she fell asleep. He brought her to her bed and tucked her in, blowing out the lamps before going back to his room. There he waited while one by one lights went out around the castle. The knights, the servants, hours ticked on and finally, his fathers.

He dressed simply, a light blue shirt and a pair of white pants, topping the entire outfit off with a navy riding cloak. The cloak had a golden trim around the edges, and was pinned at the throat with a silver broach bearing his family crest, one element of his outfit he had not really thought about.

He planned out his entire escape, memorized the routes the guards patrolled, and when it was time, snuck out of the castle, making sure to be quiet and careful about it. Minutes later, he was out on the grounds, hood over his head and a smile wide on his face. He was so excited to finally be able to get out. And all without guards! Even if it may be too late for the market to be open, and many people may be in bed John still had high hopes for the knight. 

He had almost made it safely past the castle wall when he heard the snap of a twig coming from the large collection of trees by the garden. He froze, looking back for the source of the sound, only to find no one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be about Dave, and then our story really begins. I appreciate anyone taking the time to read this, and as always, likes and comments are always loved.


	3. Dave's Mission

Derrick made his way into the small building that was reserved for the knights and rolled his eyes at the sight of the young blonde snoring loudly from his cot in the now empty quarters. He should have been awake hours ago with everyone else, but being the head knight’s kid came with its perks- the main one being he was spoiled as hell. Derrick couldn’t help it. He just had a soft spot for the kid. 

He chunked an apple he’d brought back from breakfast at Dave’s head and he jerked awake, red eyes looking around in confusion. 

“C’mon kid. Get up, eat, and get dressed. The king wants to see you. Hasn’t told me what its about.”

Dave groaned and rolled over, hiding his face in his pillow and totally ignoring his apple. 

“The king? I haven’t done anything wrong. Why would he want to see me?”

“I’m sure its nothing bad then. Don’t worry about it.”

Derrick shrugged and grabbed Dave’s clothes for him, tossing them on the cot. Before leaving the room, trusting Dave to get himself ready. He may sleep late, but he was dedicated, he was never late to practices, and he was a good fighter. 

Sure enough, Dave was up and dressed within a few minutes, and made his way to the throne room, occasionally taking a bite from his apple. He absolutely loved them. It was the first thing Derrick learned about the kid other than he was incredibly quiet. Well, he certainly grew out of that. Back when he was little, Dave hardly said a word, but now, Dave could talk your ears off about nothing at all. Did you see that bird? Did you taste that bread? He never shut up. And God, was he a flirt now. Derrick couldn’t count how many times he had to try to regain Dave’s attention when they made their rounds through the villages. Leave him alone for one second and he’d be chatting up anyone who looked close to his age.

Dave’s personality wasn’t the only thing that had gone through a big change. He’d grown quickly from a scrappy and pale little boy into, well, a true man. Dave was tall, almost taller than Derrick himself who already towered above most in the kingdom, and he was tan, a trait most in the predominately shadowed kingdom didn’t really posses. His light hair fell nicely to rest just above his darker eyebrows and brilliant red eyes. All in all, he was quite handsome, but surprisingly he didn’t let it get to him. Sure he could be a cocky asshole, but never about his looks. No, he was much prouder of his fighting skills. 

He tossed his apple core from one of the castles many windows and wiped the juice from his face before stepping into the throne room where the king and unsurprisingly his brother waited for him. Derrick gave Dave a small nod as he entered, but as the king saw him, a grin spread across his face. 

“Ah, David, there you are. I was worried you would sleep all day.”

The Ampora family had been ruling Derse for as long as anyone could remember, and frankly they scared the shit out of many people in the kingdom. Now, a healthy fear of royalty is probably normal, but with the Ampora’s it was different. Quite frankly, they were selfish, often letting people in their kingdom starve while they lived it up in the lap of luxury. Though the people needed a lot of help, the only reason they would get it is if it inconvenienced the royal family, and the only reason anyone actually patrolled the surrounding villages was to keep the Amporas safe. Now Dave may have grown up with the youngest prince and worked for the king, but he certainly didn’t like them either. He really only behaved himself for his brother’s sake.

“My apologies your highness. You needed to speak with me?”

The king’s smile didn’t fade as he leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and looking Dave over. 

“You’ve grown quite a bit haven’t you.” With that comment he leaned back in his seat again. “I have a special mission for you. I’m sure you know how relations with Prospit have been, yes?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Dave sounded a bit unsure. He knew the two kingdoms did not get along, but he didn’t have any idea what this could have to do with him.

“Its only about a weeks ride to the kingdom from here. I would like for you to capture the heir to the throne. He’s only a few years younger than you. Bring him back here.”

Derrick’s eyes widened and his head snapped towards the king. “Alone? That’s a suicide mission. You know what the security is like there. He’ll be killed. Send me.”

The king looked over to his knight tsking softly. “I am your king. I know what I’m doing. He can handle it. Besides, I need you here.”

“Your majesty, please.”

The king looked back to the younger blonde in front of him, who had been watching the two. 

“Anyway, David, you’ll be leaving as soon as possible. Take Derrick’s horse. Don’t come back until you have him.”

“Yes, your majesty. Dave nodded softly, unsure what to think. It was not often someone as young as him had such an important responsibility, but his brother’s reaction concerned him. 

“The two of you are dismissed.”

Dave headed out the doors, Derrick close in tail and obviously aggravated. It wasn’t often he saw his brother like this. Typically, he was very patient with people especially the king, but now his footfalls were heavy on the stone halls. 

“David.”

He stopped and turned around to look at the other “Yes sir?”

“I don’t want you going. You’ve never been out on your own before.”

“I know. Just… be careful, okay? Take your time. Don’t you dare get cocky and get yourself killed.”

“I’ll come back as soon as possible.”

“You had better. I’ll prepare your things”

The two were quiet the rest of their way back, Derrick going to pack him some things he’d need and Dave sitting by quietly. When Derrick had finished he led Dave out to the stables, where he had his horse prepared and situated all of Dave’s things. 

Dave was surprised when he was pulled close to the other’s chest, but quickly hugged him back.

“I swear to God if you die, I will kick your ass.”

Dave laughed and squeezed him tighter before letting go and climbing onto the horses back. Derrick tossed him an apple and gave him a small smile before Dave headed off.

Derse was a good week away even by horseback. He stopped his horse at the forest’s edge and climbed off, patting her head softly. Trusting her to stay put, he let go of the reigns and peeked through the trees. The palace here was impressive, large and open and unfortunately for him, fairly well guarded. It took him a few hours to get the guards schedules down, and he was just about to head towards the castle when he saw someone move in the dark, just close enough to make out their figure. It was a man, well, not necessarily a man, more of a kid. He had to be a few years younger than Dave. 

Dave shifted a bit, a twig snapping beneath his boot. The boy in front of him looked back, alarmed, the moonlight briefly illuminating his face. Dave couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous he was. His hair was ruffled and dark, yet perfectly framed his pale face and emphasized his eyes. God, Dave could stare at those eyes forever. How did anything get so blue? Dave was snapped out of his staring when he noticed the light reflect off of something shiny- something he recognized. The Egbert family crest. So this was the heir?

John quickly left the castle grounds to avoid being spotted by guards, and Dave followed, staying hidden in the shadows until they reached the village where he could hide in plain sight. He watched as John made friendly conversation with every single person on the street whether they seemed like they were interested in talking or not.

John’s smile was absolutely brilliant he was just so excited. He couldn’t believe he had actually gotten out and this was his first time in the village. It was just so thrilling! Everything out there was so new to him, and even if most shops were closed at this time, there were still enough people to keep him company. 

Dave watched him for a while, intrigued. He’d never found somebody so trusting. It was ridiculous yet endearing all the same. As John made his way into a small pub, Dave smiled and followed him in, sitting beside him. As John saw the other take a seat beside him, he gave a bright smile, and held out his hand to him. 

“Hello there!”

Dave shook his head softly at the friendliness and took his hand, shaking it. 

“Isn’t it a bit dangerous for a prince to be out here all by himself? You never know who could be out here.”

John looked down a bit, pulling his cloak closer around himself. He didn’t actually think anyone would know who he is, but he did look like a younger version of his father.

“Please don’t tell anyone. I would get in so much trouble if my father found out.”

“I won’t say anything as long as you let me walk you home.”

“Well, alright. Could I have a drink or two first?”

Dave nodded. This guy really had no idea did he? It couldn’t be this easy could it? Maybe his brother just didn’t have any faith in him after all. 

Dave let John have a drink or two and talked with him before paying and walking out with him. It wasn’t long before they had reached the area where his horse was waiting, and Dave moved closer to the trees with John, who was too excited still about his night away to actually be paying much attention. 

“Sorry about this. Stay quiet and I won’t have to knock you out, alright?”

John looked over at him, brows furrowed. 

“What?”

Dave pulled him into the trees as two guards turned the corner, a hand tightly clapped over his mouth. John wiggled and squirmed in a panic, trying to get away. He didn’t understand why anyone would want to hurt him. He was royalty! Everyone loved his family! Oh, no. He’d never see his family again would he? There was no way he could fight this man! Dave had a sword, he had nothing! 

The thought of being helpless scared the absolute shit out of him. He never should have left his room. If he had just stayed, he would have woken up in the morning to his little sister’s smile and a fantastic breakfast like any day.

Dave was somehow able to gag him and get his wrists tied without so much as a peep, getting him onto the horse when he was finished. When he was sure he was secure, Dave climbed on as well and took off into their trees. Surprised at the simplicity of his mission, but proud all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one day. It was meant to be longer, but i changed a few details around, and figured it would be better left for another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Tell me if there are any issues please!

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on a roleplay of mine. Unfortunately the chat ended before I could ask for the persons info. So, thank you to the amazing Dave roleplayer! If anyone has a better suggestion to replace the horrible title please help me out. The original title was already taken.


End file.
